


Side A: The Victorious kiss…sort of…? Katsuki, Yuuri one-shot.

by sakechan4ya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Relationship, Canon Relationships, Comfort Reading, Compatibility, Constructed Reality, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Gay Male Character, Homoeroticism, Ice Skating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Homosexuality, One True Pairing, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, True Love's Kiss, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9256094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakechan4ya/pseuds/sakechan4ya
Summary: This is just a snippet of how both Victor and Yuuri spend the evening celebrating after The China cup one-shot.  This was originally posted on my Tumblr.





	

“Yuuri, this way.”

“Oh…okay.”

This inaudible gasped escaped my lips before I had time to realize what was going. The clicking and flashes blinding my pathway, Wait where did Victor go? I stumbled. Luckily the wall was there to catch my fall. Damnit! Where was he? Please stop and leave me alone, I want to go!

“Yuuri, how does it feel to win the China cup?”

“Do you contribute this victory to having Victor as your coach?” another reporter asked.

“Yuuri, do you think if you used this theme of love, last year that you would have placed in last year’s China cup?” said another.

“Yuuri do you think changing your coach is what ultimately helped you win?” someone asked waving a microphone in my face.

“Katsuki-kun? What does it feel like to redeem yourself and representing Japan?”

I turned away. “What was with all the questions?” I already had a formal interview.  

“Dammit, where is Victor?” I need to get out of here.

“Yuuri…?!”  

There is was the sweet sound of his voice, but where was he? If only I had my glasses. I turned at the tug of my sleeve.

“There you are,” Victor said. “Let’s get out here, so we can celebrate your victory.”

I nodded reaching for his hand. The comfort and warmth filled my entire being as he glided me through the endless crowd of reporters, spectators and fans. I turned my attention over to the ground. The bright, blinding glare of the camera flashes were too much to take. I’m not sure why I was so bothered by them this time. Perhaps it had something to do, with the fact that no one was expecting me, Katsuki Yuuri to not only make it this far, but me to place 1st.

Ah! That was it! I bawled my fists clenching my teeth.

The mere thought of this made me even more proud of _our_ victory.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks,” I said as I took my glasses.

So, now with everything in focus I could see that we were safe from all the perilous scrutiny. This cold shiver trickled down my spine. I had forgotten how cold it was outside, I suppose it because I was still in shock over winning the China cup.

“Yuuri, I’m so proud of you.”

Before, I had time to react I was swept up into Victor’s embrace. I pulled myself deeper into his arms not sure at some point how my head came to rest upon his shoulders. As we stood there I couldn’t tell you what Victor was saying to me but knowing Victor it was something lewd or enticing, not that I had a problem with it. I had come to enjoy the salacious words that often spilled from his lips. For some strange reason they seem to provide the push that I so desperately needed.

“Yuuri, let’s get out of here, it’s cold.”

I nodded letting Victor lead the way…  

* * *

“Ah! This feels so good.”

I flopped back against the bed allowing my body to sink against the softness.

This involuntary yawn escaped my throat. Wow! I suppose that the intensity of my Free program had been more draining than I expected. I shut my eyes feeling happy that everything was over and now I could rest or at least I thought so.

“Yuuri, what are you doing?”

“Resting.”

“Why?”

I opened my mouth but for some reason the words seem to escape me.

“I’m tired.” I muttered.

“Don’t you want to go out and celebrate?”

“No…not really.”

“Okay…”

I swallowed hard, I felt the overwhelming hurt in his tone. So to appease Victor I went on to suggest how about we celebrate here at the hotel.

“Sound great!”

“Let’s order some room service. What kind of drinks should we get?” Victor rushed over to the phone.

The excitement in Victor’s tone foretold that I was in for a very long night…

* * *

 _Sometime during the middle of night_ …

* * *

“How…abo-ut ano-ther toast.” Victor swirled his finger around the brim of the wine glass.

“If I could recall isn’t this our…” I trailed off for some odd reason my memory had escaped me.

The looseness of the alcohol spiraling both inside my head and stomach I wasn’t sure if another toast was ideal before I completely passed out.

“What is one more…toast?” Victor winked raising his glass.

I felt my face stretching into this wide smile. Wait a minute that smile was not intended at all. I swayed a bit closer to Victor. He smiled leaning in closer to me. No one including myself was immune to Victor’s seductive charms. Dammit! This is exactly why I stay away from alcohol.

“Fi-ne.” I concede.

“Another to-ast…to you..r amazing perfect vic-toryyyy…!”

“Thank you…”

I pulled back suddenly the sound of our glasses clacking together was strangely loud. But, before I had a chance to take a sip I looked up and Victor’s glass was empty. He swayed closer to me, he gripped my hand and without a word he gulped down my glass of wine.

“Hey!!”

“Yuuri, I’m sure you didn’t mind, right?” I shrugged, “Of course not.”

Truth be told, I was actually happy that Victor finished the wine, it was too much for me. Victor pulled the glass from my grip, startled I looked up with our eyes locking together in this impenetrable stare. I’m not sure if it was the alcohol, but I never noticed how beautiful Victor’s eyes were for some odd reason. It was like staring into some clear body of water continuing to be caught up in their tidal wave of enticement. This sudden pull, freed me from the overwhelming wave that was threatening to drown me, and there we were nose to nose. I swallowed hard trying to catch the air that was escaping on its own.

“Yuuri.”

The slight purr of his voice had me clenching my teeth. The call of my name once again jarred had me gripping the bed sheets. He grabbed me pulling me into his arms. Despite, my drunk state I rested my arms against his shoulders. So strong and comforting. We pulled apart but instead of letting go, Victor held on to me. Startled, and not sure what to do so I kept my arms around Victor.

“What was going?” I wondered.

He pulled me in for what I thought was another hug, but instead I was greeted with the most unexpected surprise. A small smile hinged on his immaculate face as he flat-lined against the bed sheets, passing out. This inaudible gasps escaped my throat.

“Victor…just…” I turned to him, “kissed…me…?”

Did that just happen? No seriously? Did that happen?

I licked my lips, there was this slight tingle that lingered along with that distinct Chanel lip balm. I glanced back and forth between Victor and the bed wondering what I should do about all these frantic emotions welling up inside of me. I gripped my pants this sensation suddenly jarring through the lower region of my body.

“Oh no!” Curse you, Victor! I ran over the bathroom slamming the door behind me wondering how I was going to take care of this sudden hard-on…

* * *

  _The very next day_ …

* * *

“Yuuri are you done in there?”

I wrapped my head inside my hands, still reeling over the events that transpired last night. In fact, I hardly could sleep. Deep inside the darkness I could still see his face coming closer to mines. Slam! As our lips collided together. I rubbed my fingers against my lips.

“ _His lips touched mines_.”

“ _His lips touched mines_.”

Was the only sound that kept echoing deep inside the depths of my mind? I slammed my fists against the leg, the pressure reverberating throughout my entire body. Curse you Victor and your…deathly kiss.

“Yuuri!” Victor said.

I sighed. As painful as it was, I knew that I needed to get over this and face him, I had no choice. I stumbled out of the bathroom trying to focus on anything but Victor. Of course he wasn’t going to make this easy at all.

“Ugh…”

“There you are.” His voice called from behind me. “I was so worried about you, Yuuri.”

My body felt like it would crumple under the weight of his crushing grip.

“Yuuri, are you okay?”

“I’m fine.”

He squeezed tighter leaning closer. I shut my eyes. I couldn’t help but to get caught up his intoxicating scent. He smelled so good. Nonetheless, I tried to relax settling into his embrace while slowly allowing myself to get caught up in this heated moment. Then the moment came whenever I opened my eyes, I looked down and unbeknownst to me, I saw my hands wrapped around his. Wait…? When did that happen?

“Yuuri, I am glad that you’re okay.”

“I reassure you, Victor that I am fine.”

“Good…” he leaned in close, so close that I could feel the heat of breathe as he lingered close to my ear.

“I can’t have you losing your way, especially not after we that amazing win.”

Tch.

“That was only half the battle, we still have the Rostelecom Cup to win.”

“Yuuri, I have complete faith in you and your abilities, we will win.”

A small smile crept upon my face. If only I was as confident as Victor’s words.

“I know what it is.” Victor pulled away. “Its Yurio isn’t it?”

I swallowed hard lowering my head. I didn’t have the gall to admit that he was right. If witnessing the depths of Yurio’s short program back at the Hasetsu was amazing, I could only imagine what his Free program entailed.

“Yuuri…?”

The slight echo of his footsteps jarred me back to reality. He called my name once again.

“Yuuri…?”

I kept my head to the ground. His footsteps gathered closer. I snatched my head up, this sudden warmness stirring my senses.

“Victor…?”

He cupped my face within his hands. “Yuuri, didn’t I tell you that, you have nothing to worry about.”

“I know…but…”

“But what?”

I opened my mouth but no words spilled from my lips.

“Yuuri, as long as you believe in yourself and your abilities, you’re going to win.”

The magnetic force of his alluring aurora somehow propelled me forward causing our lips to collide in this torrid kiss. Oh no! What the hell I am doing? But, to my absolute surprise this unplanned sequence of events didn’t even seem to faze Victor at all. He pulled me in closer, sinking his tongue deeper into my mouth. Loosen my grip, I allowed Victor to continue guiding our kiss. Somehow along the way I opened my eyes trying to shake off the trembling roaring throughout my body. Victor just stood still glaring at me.

“I’m sorry.”

Dammit! Why was my voice so shaky? His sharp blue eyes cutting into the very depth of my soul which was threatening to tear away from body at any moment now.

“Yuuri that was only part of your reward for winning. I cannot wait to show you what else I have waiting for you, after the Rostelecom Cup.”

Victor turned away grabbing his luggage. “Let’s go.”

We don’t want to miss our flight.”

I nodded but somehow my entire body seem as-if it was anchored to the ground.

So did this mean that Victor had kissed me on purpose last night?

So, it wasn’t something he did because he was drunk?

Never had there been a moment where I wanted cry, and rejoice all at the same time. I cupped my hands around my mouth in an effort to maintain the hysterics emotions threatening to spill from my lips. So the fact that I had become so turned on by his kiss, last night wasn’t just a fluke, it actually meant something he did purposefully.

Before, I could continue to relish in this cluster of emotions Victor grabbed jarring me out of my stupor. His longing gaze and bright smile flourished before my very eyes, as he pulled me alongside him. I looked up at Victor with what I was sure was this stupid grin that I couldn’t seem to wipe off my face.

His lips were moving, but for some strange reason I couldn’t hear what he was saying, but nonetheless I was happy that to be in his glorious embrace. I clutched his hand. As I discovered whenever I open up he always meets me where I am with open arms, so the least I could do is allow Victor to lead me. I decided in that very moment to graciously accept any and all Victor’s invitations to invade, my heart, body and soul.

“ _Take me away, Victor as I know that your love has no bounds when it comes to what we have and no one’s going to take it away or come between us, not now not eve_ r!”

* * *

Everything up until this point had been a blur. I turned gazing out of the small window next to me. The sky was clear with the sun blazing high in the air. The light rumble besides me stirring my attention. I giggled a bit. I suppose these plane rides tire Victor out. I hope that he gets some good rest.

“Whoa!”

We both shifted back in our seats. I shifted my attention over to the aisle as one of the flight attendants mumbled something about turbulence and we needed to remain seated. That’s about the gist of what I believe she said. Then again, I don’t understand Russian at all so that’s what I gathered was said from her accented English. Surprisingly throughout this entire ordeal Victor stirred a little but never awaken from his peaceful slumber. Lucky! I wish that I could sleep though anything.

Settling, my own thoughts, I shut my eyes. I suppose this was the time to catch up on my sleep too, we were in for a very long week and half in Moscow. Besides, I had to keep reminding myself that as long as I have Victor by my side our success is guaranteed. I slid my hand underneath the small blanket intertwining my fingers within his settling into my own peaceful slumber…

Fin

_Katsuki, Yuuri_


End file.
